Halflings (Race)
Curious and active, open but secretive, halflings are among the least understood races in Athas. Short in stature but stout in heart, halflings are always on the move with a friendly smile, a love of good food, drink and music, and a strong sense of community. Known as farmers, gypsies and showman, their innate curiosity and optimism allows them to see each day as a new opportunity, regardless of the danger it may hold. Overview Halflings are clever, capable opportunists. Both as individuals and as clans, they find room for themselves practically anywhere. Often they’re strangers or wanderers, and others react to them with suspicion or curiosity. Depending on the Treibhe (pronounced TREEB-hay, their word for the various halflling ethnicities), halflings might be reliable, hard-working citizens or they might be thieves waiting for the next opportunity to make a big score and disappear into the dead of night. Regardless, halflings are cunning, resourceful survivors. Despite their own personal wishes, halflings are curious to a fault, often finding themselves in trouble. They have an uncanny knack for surviving and escaping danger, demonstrating a sometimes shocking daring to those unfamiliar with their people. Halflings enjoy the finer comforts in life, and many spend gold as quickly as they earn it. They are also famous collectors; the more orthodox among them collect books, jewelry, stamps, pipes or trinkets from various cities around the world. Others collect objects such as archaic maps, the hides of strange beasts or skulls. Wealthy halflings sometimes commission adventurers to retrieve exotic items to complete their collections. Halflings fit into dwarven, gnome, elven and human societies wherever they can, often leaving little or no impression on their neighbors. The halflings prefer it this way, so they can live their lives as they want without interference or exploitation. Most non-halflings forget about far-away Shireland or the Stouthearts—an ethnicity of militant and territorial halflings. Regardless of their treibhe, bravery and curiosity remain the defining characteristics of the halfling race, tempered by pragmatism and a cheerful disposition. New locations and new experiences tempt some halflings greatly, but their steady natures usually allow them to satisfy their curiosity without exposing themselves recklessly to danger, Unfortunately, interesting situations sometimes prove too much for even the most stubborn halfling, overriding their common sense. When danger does arise, halflings find a way to safety through their cool-headed resourcefulness--and through their legendary luck. Physical Traits Halflings stand around 3 feet tall on average, making it easier for them to go unnoticed. They have slim builds appropriate to their height, with dextrous hands and thick-soled feet. Depending on the treibhe, skin tone ranges from ivory to medium-brown. Most halflings have light brown or hazel eyes, but darker brown, green and blue eyes are not too uncommon. Blue eyes are considered especially beautiful among halfling people, while multi-colored eyes (such as one brown eye and one green eye) are considered a bad omen. Halflings are often very proud of the thick, curly hair that grows on their heads and the tops of their feet. Common hair colors are blonde to dark brown and brown to black, though red and auburn hair are not uncommon. They tend to style their hair according to their region, often mimicking styles that are popular with local humans. Some tint their hair with plant dyes to match the hair tones of the humans native to the area. While many halflings are chubby and affable, those who travel often display remarkable athleticism. Their bodies are agile; their movements quick and sure. Those who make more permanent homes in cities or the countryside still display these traits, but they are often hidden beneath a comfortable paunch. On average, Halflings live slightly longer than humans do, though not nearly as long as some other races, like elves or dwarves. This may explain why humans and halflings have gotten used to living together so well, as their lifespans are not shockingly different. A halfling understands the need to achieve and expand that humans possess and this often makes them able partners and companions. Senses Halflings are never truly at rest; even while sleeping, their ears, pointed and slightly oversized, listen for sounds that might indicate danger, and as a result, most halflings are light sleepers. Their eyes, while unable to see in the dark, can grasp detail easily and can easily catch odd details or changes in their surroundings, and many halflings are used to glancing around constantly in case of trouble. Halflings have an excellent sense of smell and there are stories of halflings who can differentiate between beers from different breweries by smell alone. Their sense of taste is just as developed, sensitive enough to identify the spices in a pot pie with a single bite (or so the halflings say). Because halflings believe in blending in is the most practical way of avoiding trouble, they have grown used to constantly observing their surroundings and halfling adventurers can quickly pick up on details that slip past others. Halflings make prized scouts among bandits and other traveling groups that see constant movement and combat, as they are keen at picking out ambushes. A halfling's keen senses of smell and taste are a part of what makes them such good cooks. Halfling servants frequently work in the kitchen and even adventuring halflings often insist on cooking for their fellow travelers. Perhaps surprisingly, given their retiring natures, haflings have a reputation for bravery. while most consider halfling fearlessness to be a mark of strong character, it may have a basis in halfling alertness, as well. A halfling, being attuned to his surroundings anticipates threats and ways of overcoming them and can respond quickly and sensibly to any hidden danger. At least a small part of halflings' reputed bravery can thus be attributed to their exceptional senses. Build Halfling's height ranges from 2 feet, 8 inches to 3 feet, 5 inches, on average. They tend to be both shorter and lighter than gnomes, making them the smallest of all the common races. Halflings' frames are proportional to their height tending toward slimness, and most races find their delicate features and lean figures aesthetically pleasing--although half-orcs sometimes scoff at such a diminutive people, referring to halflings as "toothpicks" or "splinters". Dwarves, while commonly more accepting of halfling's short stature, still usually refer to them as "cubs". Halflings are weaker than other races, in keeping with their proportionately smaller frames. They are able to keep up with their adventuring companions for the most part, however, as halfling-sized gear is a lighter burden to carry. Halfling servants can manage cords of wood, baskets of produce and other household goods without much trouble, though full stewpots and water-buckets designed for human-sized users can sometimes prove too much for them. Halflings truly shine when agility is required, though, particularly when it involves climbing or balancing. Halflings have light bodies with low centers of gravity, making it easy for them to walk across narrow beams or inch along ledges. Their touch, flexible feet and their custom of going barefoot provide them with a particular advantage when climbing. On wealthy, Shirish estates, halflings are sometimes trained as acrobats and entertainers. Adaptability In many ways, the halfling race owes its survival to its adaptability. When stronger cultures enslaved them, they found their slaves to be quick to learn and easily integrated them into their culture. Unfortunately, these traits also increased the value of halflings as slaves and encouraged the Arthedain to continue to enslave them. Halflings are justifiably proud of their adaptable natures, and rely on this adaptability to keep them safe. They possess a strong sense of self, and remain calm and cheerful even when traveling into wildly different territory. Some individuals might find it difficult and disorienting to constantly change outward appearance and mannerisms, but halflings, confident with their inner selves, find that outward change comes easily. To a halfling, taking precautions to blend in when traveling in a new area is no different than dressing appropriately for the weather. A person wouldn't head into a snow-storm without a hat, gloves, jacket, cloak, parka and other vital equipment, so why go into Azan complaining about how evil the Grey Lady is? Bravery and Curiosity The bravery for which halflings are noted manifests in several different ways. To a halfling, bravery does not mean taking foolish risks, putting one's life on the line for those too stupid to protect themselves, or jumping into danger eyes closed and feet first--or it might mean all of those things, in the right circumstances. Because halflings are loyal to friends and family, they are willing to take risks to protect those close to them. A halfling member of an adventuring group will go to great lengths to safeguard their companions. When a rescue mission is required, a halfling is quick to volunteer. When a mysterious doorway presents itself, the halfling is the first to try to see what lies behind it. Even sedentary halflings who live soft, easy lives in Shireland will jump to the defense of their friends and family. A companion who has not earned a halfling's respect receives none of this protective bravery. Halflings also demonstrate bravery in the face of the unknown as a result of their curiosity. They find undiscovered country almost irresistible and even the most respectable halfling harbors a curiosity over what lies beyond the hills and a desire to travel the open road, a trait inherited from their ancient, nomadic ancestors. An even-tempered nature allows most halflings to prepare for such excursions and while halflings may eagerly traverse the road not taken, they usually take sensible precautions beforehand. From time to time, though, an opportunity so new or exciting comes along that the halfling has no choice but to stumble into it, falling into situations that require all of their cunning and luck to survive it, and they must often have to make do without their handkerchiefs. Because halflings prepare so well for disaster, they can, over time, develop a false sense of security. After a half-dozen easy escapes from dangers, a halfling may confidently believe they can take on any risk. it only takes one calamity to shake them back into sensible caution (provided they survive) but until then the halfling may swagger unconcerned through danger. Many halfling travelers fall into a pattern of caution, building to confidence, culminating in a brush with seemingly certain death and then plummet back to caution, at which point the vicious cycle repeats again. Luck Halfling luck may simultaneously be the most obvious and the most mysterious of their traits. So much legend and lore has built up around a halfling's good fortune that the trait has gained an almost supernatural status. The tales are common in taverns: the halfling farmer, bankrupt and destitute, who resolves to plant one final crop and turns up a box of gold while plowing the land. Or the halfling adventurer trapped in a cave system who leans on a secret door and finds his escape along with the treasure-chamber. Halfling luck is so legendary that some consider it good fortune to travel with a halfling, and others hope that traveling with a halfling will cause some of that good fortune to rub off on them. Is luck an innate, mystical trait of the halfling people? It appears to be, at least in part. Certainly halflings have a history of falling into beneficial situations or out of dangerous ones without any apparent skill on their part. Some of their luck, however, can be attributed to their opportunistic nature. Halflings are always aware of their surroundings and ready to take advantage of opportunities that present themselves. Luck in many cases is being open to change and seizing good moments as they come. To a race as adaptable as halflings, always watching for changes in the environment that might signal a need for altered strategy, it's a simple thing to pick up and act on these lucky moments. A halfling's luck is, at least in part, his awareness, his lack of prejudice and his willingness to seize the moment. This opportunistic bent cannot entirely explain halfling luck, but it factors strongly into the iconic trait. Jinxes On extremely rare occasion, a halfling appears without their race's natural luck. Instead, they show aptitude for manipulating the fortunes of others. Termed jinxes, these halflings can create ill luck for their adversaries and are targets of suspicion, superstition and fear among other races, even other halflings. A jinx's births are often marked by ill-omens, such as two ravens present near the birthing site, a mirror cracking or a red dawn. Children suspected of being jinxes are watched closely, and their childhoods are often filled with unusual incidents of ill fortune that strike those perceived as enemies, such as bullies or even strict parents. These incidents are rarely damaging, but jinxes none the less are ostracized from their muintir (their clan) as soon as they come of age. Many jinxes are also sorcerers, which could explain their supernatural ability to effect change in the fates of others. Superstitions about halfling jinxes pop up in many areas, particularly ones with superstitious beliefs. In Dunn, jinxes are respectfully avoided; no one wishes to offend a jinx, but no one wishes to get too close to one, either. Among the Varisian culturess, jinxes are shown respect and treated well as legitimate manipulators of fortunes. In Nimbal, where halflings are seen as tremendously lucky, jinxes are seen as incredibly unlucky and are fearfully shunned, or even killed. Culture Halflings posses a strong sense of personal identity, colored by the cultural trappings in which they cloak themselves in order to blend in. In a similar manner, halfling communities maintain a strong central culture, shaded by the cultural influence of the larger community in which they live. No two halfling settlements are exactly alike, even in Shireland among the more conservative Fallohides. Opportunism According to a halfling proverb, an opportunity spotted in a fortune made. Halflings are inveterate opportunists, though few other races see them as such. Opportunism is a subtle halfling trait, often confused with curiosity or bravery. In truth, halflings possess the ability to quickly size up a situation and decide how to make the best of it. Their curiosity leads them into these situations and their bravery allows them to act on it, but it is their opportunism that calculates the plans from which they benefit. In most cases, halflings remain unburdened by concern for laws, with the exception of many Fallohides. While halflings care about remaining members of society in good standing, if bending a law brings benefit and there is little chance of anyone finding out, most halflings won't hesitate to do so. Some halflings take opportunism a step further and stray away from the law and from societal approval. They take up illegal professions that suit their abilities, such as burglars, con artists or pickpockets. Younger halflings demonstrate opportunism more than older ones. As a halfling enters middle age, they may give up their wandering ways and settle down. Halfling communities are generally forgiving of these returning travelers, seeing them as "having shaken the wanderlust out of their feet". Halflings who have had the chance to wander and experiment with new professions in their youth are likely to settle down happily and become valuable members of any community. Arts and Crafts Like humans and dwarves, halflings usually specialize in crafts and professions, with each person occupying a necessary niche in the community and providing a particular service throughout his life. Every community has a blacksmith, a wheelwright, a few builders, a butcher, various cooks, hunters, animal trainers, spinners, weavers, priests, tinkers, jewelers and general laborers, among others. The exact value and nature of art differs by community and treibhe, and even by individual. Music, however, is an art form that every halfling can appreciate. It not only helps bring the community together but it can also bring in coin for the more vagabond-inclined among them. It provides the framework for dancing, an indulgence of which halflings of any stock are especially fond. Only when the need for silence is especially great does a halfling go without music. Halfling music has become renowned around Athas, especially their merry songs and drinking songs, which can be heard from almost any tavern in any city after dark. Among their own listeners, however, songs speak of their sorrows and laments for the departed that can draw a tear from even the most stoic eyes are just as prized as the happy tunes, for happiness cannot exist without sorrow. Architecture Halfling architecture has two distinct styles: Shirish and Lowlander. Shirish Shirish architecture is very neat, very clean and very roomy. Shirish homes are comfortable, through and through: warm in the winter and cool in the summer, and never stuffy. Shirish houses are typically built in the ground, beneath hills, and have hard wood floors and walls and extremely nice, well-built furniture. There are many rooms and lots of round windows, and Shirish homes typically have large, round doors with handles right in the middle. There are always large parlors (sometimes two of them) where the halfling may entertain guests. They almost always have enough room for guests to dance or perform songs with instruments, assuming they brought any. These homes are sized to halflings, however, and many humans find them uncomfortable and awkward to move around in. When without hills, such as in the Shirish Moors, halflings build small, single-story houses with large basements. They retain the neat, clean lines of the hill holes (as they're called), as well as the propensity for round windows and doors. They do not have large gathering spaces inside, but usually have a porch out of a back door for such purposes (for reasons of privacy). Halflings enjoy cooking outside in the summer, and these porches usually have a large, iron stove (built off the ground) to cook and grill meat and vegetables for such occasions. Buildings of industry--such as mills, taverns and general stores--are built akin to the above-ground houses of the Moors, albeit with porches built along the front of the shop, for guests and workers to mill about during breaks. Lowlander Lowland style architecture is typically practiced only by Lightfoot halflings. Lightfoots have no homes or communities of their own (for the most part) and live almost their entire lives on the road as nomads. As such, they travel in large wagon caravans and they live out of said wagons. These wagons tend to be barrel-shaped, with rounded tops, windows and doors. The outside of the wagons are often painted in bright colors with intricate carvings and patterns, usually star, vine and sun motifs. The insides of these wagons are cozy with benches, tables and comfortable beds. These wagons can be large enough for just one or two occupants or large enough for an entire family. While a little cramped, these wagons provide the traveling nomads with everything they need. At the end of a day's travel, the halflings usually pull well off the road and set up the wagons in a circle, and they eat, drink and dance around the fire built within it. Near cities, the halflings set up the wagons outside the city gates, where they will often try to lure customers to their wagon-shops, which are built much like their living wagons. Halflings who settle in large cities build their homes and businesses on two different scales: the ground level of a halfling building is usually sized to accommodate larger races, like humans and bears size in proportion to the rest of the city. The second floor is sizable and more in proportion to small creatures, such as halflings and gnomes, and all but the tallest dwarves. Community Family is key to halfling life, whether in the comfortable Hill-Holes of Shireland, the river-towns of the Stoors or the caravans of the Lightfoot nomads. They are devoted to their families; the affection between children and parents, siblings, spouses and extended family members such as grandparents and cousins is deep and unyielding. So great is the halfling devotion to family that when two halflings meet, they will likely sit and spend hours comparing their genealogies. Should a familial relationship be discovered, no matter how small or distant, the two treat one another like long-lost siblings. The main unit of halfling society is called the Muintir, which is the word in their native tongue that roughly corresponds with the Common word "clan". A muintir is a group tied together by family relationships. The precise details of how muintir membership is decided is unclear and can vary from one to the other, but in most cases a halfling becomes a member of a muintir at birth. If the parents are part of two different muintir's, the child must choose which one to belong to upon reaching maturity (or age 18). A muintir is not overly large and tends to apply to either an extended family or an entire caravan, in the case of the lightfoot nomads. Membership in a muintir includes many perks, such as healthcare, shelter and family favors. However, there is no special significance tied to being a member of any muintir versus another, and one's "duties" to the muintir are negligible compared to that of a Dwarf and his clan. Halflings at War Halflings possess lean muscles and agile frames more suited for using quick, light weapons than swinging heavy swords. Slings remain popular choices for halflings in need of a weapon, and for good reason: a halfling's natural grace affords them great accuracy with slings, and the weapon's range enables them to stay out of range of deadly melee combat. In addition, halflings possess a much lower center of gravity than other humanoids, and they remain stable and surefooted while slinging rocks at their foes. Some halflings have designed more exotic slings to take advantage of this trait. When they do engage in melee combat, halflings favor weapons that showcase their agility, such as rapiers, knives and whips. Although halflings are quick, their short legs prevent them from moving around the battlefield as quickly as their taller allies, so finding a defensible position from which to strike--preferably higher ground--is a strategy for many halfling fighters in melee combat. Their small stature allows them to hide more easily from danger, though, and in a rout, a halfling is more likely to go to ground than to outrun his foes. Language Halflings speak an ancient tongue known colloquially as "Shirish", though the proper name is "Kudukan". It is derived from the Sylvan language and is related to it in many ways, but differs in terms of syntax, as it uses a verb-object-subject" form, and it uses two forms of "to be", which makes it confusing for non-native speakers. Many little slang words, such as their propensity for saying "eleventy" or "twennlety" instead of 110 or 120, respectively, are well-known and commonly used by other races in the Common tongue, but the language itself it typically only spoken between halflings. It is the predominant and official language of the country of Shireland. Life Cycle Birth Births bring with them excitement and celebration in halfling culture. To halflings, a new baby holds a wealth of potential. Every baby could be a great hero, a famous artisan, a world-renowned chef or a prolific parent. Even in poor households with little to offer a new addition to the family, babies are celebrated as a reminder of the potential in each halfling and as a beacon of faith that halfling luck and tenacity will enable their people to survive. Unlike many races that have faced a history of hardship, halflings always celebrate pregnancies and new births right away. While other races may see too-early celebrations as a jinx on the child's well-being, or a cause for regret if anybody dies, halflings seize the opportunity to celebrate now even if hardship surfaces later. Halfling infants are very robust. Pregnant women are not required to work in the middle and later stages of pregnancy and have access to good food and practiced midwives. Infant mortality in these areas is no higher than it is for humans. Most halfling mothers survive childbirth, as well. Birth celebrations involve plenty of food, singing, dancing and speculating about the child's future. It is the only traditional halfling ceremony where alcohol is not served; halflings believe a child should come into the world clear-headed and among sober folk. Coming of Age A halfling reaches physical maturity at the age of eighteen, and while cultural traditions for this momentous occasion differ greatly between the various treibhe, they all involve raucous parties, the giving of gifts and a coming-of-age-task. Love and Marriage While the specifics of courtship and marriage differ from region to region, halflings tend to have many commonalities in this aspect of their lives, drawn from their cultural background as nomads from Eire, and their history as slaves. Halflings are a romantic lot by heart, even the conservative Fallohides. Love is a vital part of life and the greatest of the Five Virtues, and halflings enjoy it to the fullest. Many halflings adventure for the sake of love and many halflings write songs and poetry about their loves, potential loves and lost loves. Halflings do not court, as most cultures do. Instead, halflings have a tradition known as "dating". In order to achieve this status, a halfling male (never the female) will write some kind of song or poem, or perform a song or dance, draw or paint a picture or otherwise craft some kind of item inspired by his lady love. He presents it to her and states his intention to date her and if she accepts, the two are dating. Dating is not an exclusive affair and does not always end in marriage. There is no outside approval of those a young halfling chooses to date and a halfling can have several suitors at once. Kissing and other romantic activities are common among halflings and sex is not necessarily something for just husband and wife. However, that is still considered something important and to act upon it signifies a desire for marriage. Halfings are expected to not have children until they are married, however. The official title of a dating halfling is "Suitor" and "Mistress". After halflings have dated for at least six months to a year, the male (never the female) proposes marriage to his lady love by way of a song and presentation of a token, such as a handkerchief. If she accepts, they are engaged to be married. A male in such a couple is known as the "Gentleman Suitor" and the female his "Lady Love". These engagements can last several years, but most are no longer than a full year. Most weddings take place in the autumn, which is the sacred time of their patron goddess, Mother Brandy, and a wedding in the Autumn is seen as good luck. Weddings are never held in winter, as it is considered bad luck. The halfling marriage ceremony occurs in two parts: a ritual, followed by a celebration. The wedding ceremony is a very private event, with only the couple, priest, parents and a few close friends in attendance; these ceremonies often have no more than twelve present. It's considered unlucky to make the exact time and date of the wedding public, so while friends and family know a wedding is coming, they don't often know until it's over. These customs date back to Imperial Arthedain, when slaves were the property of their owners and marriage between slaves was outlawed. A completed halfling marriage in these times did not confer any legal benefit under Arthedain law, but was an important personal experience for halflings and made a social difference in their local community. Most notably, it gave social permission for a couple to have a child and that did make a difference under Arthedain law. The owner of a pregnant slave could demand that the father of the child must join the household and take up the responsibilities of their wives until they gave birth, and to help raise the child and lessen the burden on its household. Arthedain slave owners tried their best to prevent such fraternization lest they lose a valuable slave or gain unwanted infants that, by law, they were also responsible for. Halflings didn't stop getting married and starting families, of course, but had to temper the cries of their hearts with the wisdom of their heads. Weddings were elaborately orchestrated in secret, and the fewer who knew of the impending ceremony, the safer the betrothed couple were. As the wounds of the past begin to fade, the celebration has become a highly public event. An entire community shows up for the celebration (including some from neighboring communities, many of whom aren't invited) and the festivities are among the finest to be found in any gathering, let alone the famous parties of halfling revelers. Beer, symbolizing fertility and prosperity (both domains of their goddess) flows freely at these functions. Sweet bites, such as squares of cake or taffy, symbolize marital harmony. Musicians, singers and dancers take turns performing through the night and often these celebrations can last for several days. A traditional gift at such functions is a needed tool, a copper coin and a jar of honey, which when all is said and done is usually enough to last the newly married couple a month. The married couple often retreats and does not work for the duration of time their honey lasts them, which has given to calling the period of time after the ceremony the "honey-moon". Married halflings are "allowed" to have children in the eyes of the community and married halflings are expected to remain exclusive and faithful to their spouse. Religion Most Halflings are quite religious and maintain a deep reverence for Mother Brandy, or Yondalla in their tongue; the Provider and goddess of home, fertility and prosperity. They often leave coins and a little bit of food at wayshrines for the goddess, or when such shrines are unavailable, they will leave such offerings on the shores of a moving river or a well. Prayers to Mother Brandy are models of understatement. A prayer for healing might be, "I am in such fine health, yet I come to ask relief from this malady". A prayer for an intercession might begin, "A minor annoyance has been visited upon me..." The primary teachings of Yondalla, and the main component most halflings try to live by, are what are known as the "Five Virtues". According to their beliefs, those who live virtuous lives by way of behaving properly will go the West when they die, and the best way to achieve this is by living one's life in accordance with the virtues prized by Yondalla, which are (in ascending order): Patience, Mercy, Honesty, Joy and Love. Organized religious services occur rarely, usually only to celebrate holidays and to solemnize certain rites of passage, such as births, weddings and funerals. Most halflings never set foot inside a temple of Yondalla except when they're in a halfling settlement, such as a town in Shireland. At a funeral, a cleric or deacon coordinates both the grieving and the celebration parts of the ceremony and lights the funeral pyre. Death and Dying The much-vaunted halfling fearlessness extends even to death. Most halflings view death as simply then next great adventure. Though they do not court it, they take no pains to avoid risk, nor do they resort to necromancy or other magical means to stave off death. According to their beliefs, when a halfling dies, their spirit leaves this world and travels into the west, across the sea to a beautiful land of perfection and light where they can rest in peace forever more. Funerals differ slightly between treibhe, but share many commonalities, as they are all based in ancient halfling tradition. Halfling communities hold funerals to mourn the loss of companions and to celebrate their next great journey. Thus, a funeral usually has two parts: a grieving ceremony followed by a party. During the grieving portion of the funeral, the entire community gives vent to sorrow. The object of this portion of the ritual is to cleanse the souls of those left behind so their grief can move on, both literally and figuratively. After all members of the community have cried for as long as they need to, they sleep, then awaken to begin the Celebration of Remembrance. Tables are set up with places for everyone, including an empty spot for the deceased, usually in the middle of the biggest table. They roast meat, pile baked goods of all sorts onto crude wooden dishes and tap barrels of wine and ale. Everyone eats, drinks and dances. From time to time, someone stands up and tells a story (often humorous) involving the deceased and tales of his life are woven into stories to add to the general tapestry of oral tradition that ties all halflings together. The storytelling and feasting lasts until everyone has fallen asleep, usually a full day and night. After the party ends, the body of the deceased, if present, is brought to a funeral pyre built of branches and twigs and set alight. His ashes are distributed to the westerly wind, to ensure his spirit has an easy time finding Paradise. The goods of the deceased are distributed among his family or, if no immediate family is present, members of his muintir. Barring that, they are donated to a church of Mother Brandy. If a funeral is held for a halfling who later turns up alive, he must take another name because the old one has been laid to rest. Even if everyone knows who he is, he must begin again as a new member of the community and his muintir. Halflings are also a superstitious lot, and tend to pay respect to a host of local natural spirits that rule over particular forests, lakes and marshes. This is passed down from their time as a tribe of nomads in the time before they were discovered by the Arthedain, as these minor spirits (whose names they’ve forgotten, if they ever had proper names) were servants of Mother Brandy. Ethnicities There are several treibhe, or ethnicities, among the halflings. This is largely based on the region from where the halflings originate. Some treibhe wear shoes while others, as a rule, do not. * Fallohide: Taller and slimmer in build than most halflings, the fallohides are fair of skin and hair. They tend to be pastoral and rustic in nature, preferring the comforts of home to the toil of the road. Known as farmers, craftsmen, gardeners and brewers of ale. They have a propensity for waistcoats and do not wear shoes. Fallohides are the most common treibhe, along with Lightfoot. They are native to Shireland. * Ghostwise: The ghostwise are easily the rarest of the treibhe. They are elusive and do not interact with strangers. They prefer a semi-nomadic way of life in their isolated homes, living in caravans much like lightfoots. The ghostwise are especially unique in their ritual tattooing and wearing white face paint to appear like ghosts. They communicate without sound, through a complicated sign language and through use of the “ghost whispers”, which functions similarly to telepathy by communicating empathetically. Nobody knows how they developed this ability. They wear shoes. * Snowfoot: These halflings are slight but heavier than other halflings; they are not as weak, as a hard life in the north has forced them to be strong and alert. These barbarians are all members of the Hare tribe, in the Hinterlands, and have completely reverted to the nomadic, hunter-gatherer lifestyle of their ancestors. They are shoeless. * Lightfoot: The other most common of the treibhe, along with the Fallohides, Lightfoot halflings are nomadic wanderers and the most likely to give in to their desire to wander. They are known as thieves and vagabonds. * Stoor: Heavier and broader than other halflings, the Stoors live in the western valleys of Hlondeth and Fenland, living along the shores of the Brevoy Waterways. They are known for having large hands and feet, which they use like paddles. They are known for wearing mustaches and are skilled waterfolk. They have a unique dialect of Kudukan that is interspersed with Lyrric words and sentence construction. This dialect is known as “Stoorish”, and it can be generally understood by most speakers of the Kuduk language. * Stoutheart: The Stoutheart halflings are a militant treibhe, stouter than the others and more organized and ready for battle. They are an industrious people who build to last, and they fiercely defend their homelands against threats that their other kin would simply flee. They have a strong athletic and warrior tradition. New Game Stats Fallohide * +2 DEX, +2 CHA -2 STR * Small Size * Fearless: '+2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear. * '''Respectable: '+2 to Diplomacy and Move Silently * 'Keen Senses: '+2 Perception * 'Halfling Luck: '+1 bonus to all saving throws * 'Throwing Skill: '+1 to attack rolls made with thrown weapons and slings. '''Ghostwise * +2 DEX, +2 WIS, -2 STR, -2 CHA; not only are Ghostwise halflings frail, but they are also considered more than a little creepy. * Small Size * Fearless: '+2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear. * '''Keen Senses: '+2 Perception * 'Attentive: '+2 Sense Motive * '''Off-Putting: '''You do not suffer the size penalty for using Intimidate on a larger creature. * '''The Ghostwhispers: '''A ghostwise halfling does not speak out loud, instead communicating through sign language and the Ghostwhispers. This is a telepathic link with any creature within 20 feet, which functions just as if they were speaking to them. They can only communicate with one creature at a time. '''Snowfoot * +2 DEX, +2 WIS, -2 INT; the Snowfoot Halflings are stronger and hardier than their kin, but they are a primitive, savage people. * Small Size * Outrider: '+2 to Handle Animal & Ride * '''Keen Senses: '+2 Perception * 'Halfling Luck: '+1 bonus to all saving throws * 'Throwing Skill: '+1 to attack rolls made with thrown weapons and slings. * '''Ambush: Snowfoot halflings are skilled at setting up ambushes and striking when their foes ignore them. They gain a +1 racial bonus to attacks of opportunity against flat-footed foes. Lightfoot * +2 DEX,+2 CHA, -2 STR * Small Size * Fearless: '+2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear. * '''Sure-Footed: '+2 to Acrobatics & Climb * 'Keen Senses: '+2 Perception * 'Halfling Luck: '+1 bonus to all saving throws * 'Throwing Skill: '+1 to attack rolls made with thrown weapons and slings. '''Stoor * +2 DEX, -2 STR * Small Size * Fearless: '+2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear. * '''Driven Worker: '''Stoors value hard work and practicality. They gain a +4 racial bonus on one Craft, Perform or Profession skill. * '''Keen Senses: '+2 Perception * 'Halfling Luck: '+1 bonus to all saving throws * 'Throwing Skill: '+1 to attack rolls made with thrown weapons and slings. '''Stoutheart * +2 DEX, -2 STR * Small Size * 'Fearless: '+2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear. * 'Sure-Footed: '+2 to Acrobatics & Climb * 'Keen Senses: '+2 Perception * '''Discipline: '''Gain a bonus feat at 1st level. Stoutheart Halflings have a strong drive to compete and many opportunities to practice their skills.